Terry Berg
Terry Berg is a fictional character in the DC Comics universe who first appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 3) #129, in 2000. Fictional character history Terry Berg is a seventeen-year-old intern at Feast magazine, acting as an art assistant for Kyle Rayner. Born and raised in New York, Terry enjoys his time at the fast-paced workplace, mostly because it keeps him away from his shaky family and school life, neither of which are very tolerant of an openly gay teenager. His parents not fully accepting him, Terry usually turns to Rayner for support and guidance, and was seemingly unaware of his boss' secret life as the Green Lantern (it was later discovered that he knew all along, but never said anything solely in respect to his boss and friend). Terry had a long-time crush on Kyle, and was often jealous of his female relationships (Jade in particular). Following coming out to Kyle however, Terry accepted that they would only be friends and even grew to have a close friendship with Jade. Not long after coming out, Terry began dating a young man named David, who cares for him a great deal. This relationship did have an adverse effect, however, when Terry was spotted kissing David outside of a club by gang members. David and Terry made a run for safety, but were separated. The gang members chased after Terry who was smaller and slower, and then proceeded to beat him to near death in an alley. Terry was found by David shortly after and rushed to a hospital. His story became national news, and even President Lex Luthor stated his disgust and sorrow at how Terry was treated. Meanwhile Rayner, enraged, tracked down the ones responsible and beat them severely. David blamed himself for the attack, saying if he were there things would be different. Terry remained in a coma for several days until at last regaining consciousness in the hospital. His long-term memory was damaged as a result of the beating, and his injuries were very extensive. However with the help of David, Jade, and John Stewart, he recovered. Kyle, who felt his own personal guilt for Terry's injuries, had left Earth soon after Terry awoke in the hospital. Despite the fact that Terry's parents didn't approve of David dating their son, Terry remained determined to forge a lasting relationship with him. Soon after Terry was released from the hospital, he and David moved into their own apartment together. Terry's parents however begged their son to return home, though they continued to make it clear they did not approve of his sexuality. In David's apartment, Terry surprisingly discovered a Green Lantern ring appears on his finger. However, there was no appearance of him following the footsteps of his friend Kyle Rayner as a superhero. Terry later sold his story to be made into a book. Terry made a cameo appearance on Ion: Guardian of the Universe #12, during Kyle's mother's funeral. Skills Terry has a knack for art, organization, and adapting to situations. His work as an intern on the monthly cartoon strip "City Dwellers" may ensure him a place in the journalism or magazine industry. External links * Gay League Profile Berg, Terry Berg, Terry Berg, Terry Category:Fictional Americans Berg, Terry Berg, Terry